splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tim World War
Splat Tim World War is probably the best game of the canon of Splat Tim games, because it puts everything from the past games in one. Plot Splat Tim, Splat Barry, Splat Tina and Splat Tom, are eating some Grilled Dick Sandwich's, a misteriusly and powerful enemy stand appears and takes Splat Tom to kill Splat Tim and his friends, but it cant, so she takes control of Splat Tom body and plan to defeat you using the "Bezerker Omega Nazi Eggplant Robot" or just B.O.N.E.R and the Dildo Blade. But in this adventure Splat Tim is not going to defeat the bad guy alone, this time he have the help of Splat Adam, Splat Barry and Splat Tina to defeat her,They adventure through Europe,China and Turkey Gameplay Same as the other Splat Tims but now you can choose 4 characters, and there is 5 finals.you can also play Co-op Playable characters * Splat Tim * Splat Tina * Splat Barry * Splat Adam * Splat Tim (Pink form) * Golden Tim DLC Wild West Set in early ww1,you play as An ethnic German cowboy Adds w multiplayer maps Blitzkrieg Play as a ww2 French soldier throughout the events of the early war and African campaigns Adds 2 multiplayer maps Italian Seige Set in the Sicily campaigns,you play as a Cossack Soldier Adds 1 multiplayer map weapons SMGS * M1921(Multiplayer only) * MP 28 * PPS-42 * Skorpyon (Story mode only) * Glock 42 (Story mode only) Assault rifles * BAR M1917 * M1941 Sniper Rifles * Savage model 29(Multiplayer only) * Mauser G98 * Moisin Nagat Battle rifles * M1 garand * Johnson 1941(Multiplayer only) * Russian 1895 Shotguns * Trench Gun * Winchester 1887 * Model 10 Pistols * Mauser C96 * Colt 1911 * Desert eagle(Story mode only) * Nagat 1895 * Kolibri 2mm (Multiplayer only) * FP 45 Liberator Launchers * Panzerfaust * M1 bazooka (Multiplayer only) * M79 thunder (Story mode only) Multiplayer There are 6 factions and 9 maps for the multiplayer.The maps are in brackets US Army VS (Plains, Factory, and Castle) Wermacht Kuomintang VS. (River,Castle, and Caves) Communist Party Russian army Vs (Battleship, Show front,Desert) Turkish army DLC weapons Custom weapons pack * Thompson pistol * Magnum carbine * MP 44K * RSC Pistol Sniper weapons pack * FG 42 * PTRS 41 * DeLise carbine * Ross Rifle Wild west * S&W model 3 * Winchester model 1905 * Marlin model 1895 * Volcano pistol Blitzkrieg * Ruby pistol * Mieunier * Thompson 1928 * RibeyRoles 1918 * Kar 98 * MP 28 * P39 Italian Seige * M1910 * Beretta 1918 * TT-33 * PPSH-41 * STV-40 Reception Splat Tim World War is the best game made in the world ever and forever. Trivia There are some easter eggs in the game as the one that nobody have found ever the final number 6 * You can use Splat Tom as a charater by a Glitch or hacking the game * You can see in the intro a Thicc Fly in the Grilled Dick Sandwhich of Splat Tom * If you use Tina you will able to see her whit glasses * In the room of Splat Barry we can see a semi naked photo of Splat Tina * If you use Splat Tina and fast change to Splat Tim, you will be able to use Splat Tim (Pink Form) * You can use a Golden Tim if you complete the game at the 103% whit all characters * There is a naked photo of Tim in the bathroom of Barry * If you play as Adam you will have the Baby mode actived since you think about using him Category:Games